Inevitable
by Kattharina
Summary: Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es tan solo una pasarela que conduce al amor. Regalo para Mar Angys Dreams.
1. Inesperado

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 _Recuerdos._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Drama.

 **C** **lasificación:** T.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Si hay algún comentario o disconformidad, ya saben, pueden dejarla ahí abajo en la cajita de comentarios. Recuerden siempre dirigirse a los escritores con respeto, yo les responderé en la medida de lo posible. Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, y les estoy enteramente agradecida por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias y de paso, comentarlas. Mil gracias. Es en parte por ustedes que yo sigo al pie del cañón, además de ser uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

* * *

 **Inesperado.**

.

‹‹ _Lo inesperado te cambia la vida.››_

Anónimo.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

 **S** akura se dio vuelta en la cama, de izquierda a derecha sin conseguir una posición cómoda. Sin más remedio quedó boca arriba mirando el cielo falso en medio de la oscuridad. La luz se colaba por la ventana abierta, escuchaba los grillos afuera rompiendo el silencio a través del viento.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y miró a su derecha, Tenten dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta con la cobija hecha un nudo a sus pies. Sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. La compañera de Lee y Neji dormía como una roca, nada la despertaba. Lo comprobó en oportunidades anteriores, cuando en más de una ocasión intentó espabilarla sin conseguir resultados.

Ella por el contrario tenía el sueño ligero. Cualquier ruido podría despertarla por muy cansada que se sintiera. Adquirió la costumbre conforme avanzaban las misiones, además, como kunoichi no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni para descansar. Debía estar siempre alerta.

— Es inútil — se levantó de la cama y calzó sus sandalias —, no podré dormir.

Sin embargo, su insomnio de esa noche nada tenía que ver con una misión. Bueno, tal vez sí. Terminaron su trabajo y ahora descansaban plácidamente en una de las dependencias de la casa de Gaara.

Él amablemente les ofreció su hogar para que pasaran la noche y pudieran reposar. Después de todo el ajetreo que implicó su rescate, era lo menos que podía hacer (según el Kazekage). Obviamente ninguno se encontraba en condiciones para volver a su aldea. Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Neji y su sensei estaban prácticamente sin reservas de chakra. Si disponían partir, seguramente al tener algún percance en el camino no le harían frente.

Sin tomar en cuenta que Sakura tampoco estaba en condiciones de sostener otra pelea. El veneno de Sasori aún le pasaba cuentas a su cuerpo. Débil como estaba no sería de gran ayuda.

Respiró y dio un salto hacia la azotea de uno de los edificios. Sakura no podía dormir. Estaba agotada, débil y con mucho sueño, pero su mente no la dejaba en paz. Los eventos eran tantos y tan variados que no conseguía conciliar sus pensamientos y la imagen de Chiyo aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No lo iba a negar, le había tomado gran aprecio a aquella anciana que le enseñó a superarse y dejar el miedo atrás. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta que dio su vida por Gaara. No lo creyó posible gracias a la indiferencia que presentó en múltiples ocasiones con respecto al destino de su propia aldea, pero al final, hizo lo que consideró correcto.

Sakura sabía que su motivo era la culpa de haber condenado a Gaara a un destino tan terrible como el de Naruto.

" _Sakura, no arriesgues tu vida por una vieja otra vez. Salva aquello que creas importante para ti"._

Para ella, Chiyo era una persona que valía la pena salvar. También otras personas y sobre todo a sí misma, después de haberse enterado de aquello ese día se dijo que no volvería a ponerse en un riesgo innecesario. Admitió que corrió con suerte, el veneno de Sasori no es extendió lo suficiente como para hacerle un daño considerable a su sistema, y que el antídoto actúo rápido. Asimismo, debía añadir que la curación de Chiyo _les_ salvó la vida. Una cosa más que agradecerle a esa anciana a la que le tomó tanta estima.

La kunoichi soltó otro suspiro y miró al cielo despejado con un hermoso satélite plateado. La brisa le agitó los cabellos y se frotó los brazos, a pesar que Sunagakure era caluroso, esa noche especialmente hacía frío y la ligereza de su vestimenta no ayudaba precisamente a conservar el calor corporal.

Instantáneamente sintió un par de manos grandes reposando en su cintura atrayéndola hacia un torso duro y musculoso. Sakura se sintió cómoda y dejó que las largas mangas blancas arroparan sus brazos descubiertos y el calor del otro cuerpo la desbordara. Exhaló profundamente mientras el cabello castaño caía por encima de sus hombros, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la placentera sensación de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Estás bien? — la pregunta era retórica, él sabía su estado sin siquiera decírselo.

Por un momento temió no volver a verla cuando se separaron. No es que él no confiara en ella o en su capacidad como kunoichi. No, en lo absoluto. Simplemente tenía miedo de perderla.

Sakura consciente de los pensamientos de su pareja sonrió ligeramente, la preocupación de Neji a veces le resultaba sorprendente.

— Dentro de lo que cabe — ambos entendían que no lo estaba, sin embargo, a Sakura le inquietaba más el estado de su mejor amigo — ¿Y Naruto?

Hyūga resopló como si la pregunta se respondiera sola.

— Roncando.

Sakura rió. Imaginaba el calvario por el que pasaba Neji con el rubio como compañero de habitación. Ella ya lo vivía en cada misión, al final terminó acostumbrándose a todas las peripecias de Naruto y ya no se quejaba. Bueno, ya no tanto.

— ¿No podías dormir? — el aliento le rozó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole un escalofrío, se arrebujó más contra el cuerpo del castaño.

Sentir la dureza de su cuerpo no aminoraba la sensación en la peli-rosa, pero algo es algo ¿no? Neji sonrió fugazmente. Sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en Sakura.

— Creo que es la costumbre —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Trató de restarle importancia al hormigueo de sus partes sensibles.

Seguramente los turnos en el hospital o los entrenamientos con la Quinta la mantenían siempre en desvelo. Estudiando o atendiendo pacientes, Sakura rara vez podía decir que descansaba de verdad. Claro, eso lo incluía a él en la cama supervisándola.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía como terminaron enredados en una relación amorosa, pero no se desvivían por encontrarle una lógica. Al final de todo el amor no siempre es racional, Sakura y Neji eran la prueba de ello.

— Ojalá los cuartos fueran mixtos — añadió él.

Sakura dejó de ver la hermosa luna para contemplar el rostro de su novio. Neji la miraba apaciblemente y sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo que nunca antes había visto. A lo mejor era la luz de la luna reflejándose en aquel iris, o algo que ella había ignorado, sin importar lo que fuera sonrió.

— Seguramente Tenten hubiese querido compartir habitación contigo.

— O con Lee —comentó él en tono misterioso.

Neji omitió el detalle que, en su hipotética posibilidad de compartir habitación, Naruto aprovecharía la oportunidad para dormir con ella, aunque fuese en camas separadas. En dicho caso, prefería las cosas como estaban.

No es como que ellos levantaran algún tipo de sospecha, de hecho, hasta ese momento nadie tenía conocimiento alguno de la relación que mantenían. Sakura y Neji sabían guardar muy bien las apariencias. Además, ninguno quería crear algún tipo de conflicto (si es que se atrevían a oponerse, ya que Neji no planeaba que lo hicieran).

Aunque Neji sinceramente estaba cansado de estarse escondiendo para poder ver a su novia. Él quería hacerlo público, pero su consciencia siempre alzaba la voz de protesta y lo dejaba por la paz. Apreciaba mucho a Naruto, ese era uno de los motivos que le impedían oficializar su relación con la kunoichi.

Sakura observó a su novio perderse en sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Tragándose un suspiro se dio cuenta que solo alargaban un golpe que posiblemente les cambiaría la vida a ambos, o lastimarían a alguien que ellos querían mucho, pero no podían seguir escondiéndose. Terminarían ahogándose y haciéndose daño. Neji estaba cansado y ella igual.

— Debemos buscar la manera de decirles — sus palabras fueron como campanadas de alivio para él.

No hizo falta que respondiera, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— Lo haremos cuando estemos en Konoha — avaló simplemente, hundiendo la cara en su cuello besándolo gentilmente, absorbiendo su dulce aroma a cerezos.

Sakura osciló y soltó un gemido. Neji sonrió contra la piel de su cuello y finalizó susurrándole que debía descansar, procediendo a darle un toque en su frente poniéndola a dormir.

Él aseguraba que en la mañana querría arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a usar una de sus técnicas con ella, pero Neji tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo… Llevaba días sin dormir, tuvo una pelea que la dejó mal herida y eso no les haría bien, a ninguno de los _dos_.


	2. Súbito aviso

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Súbito aviso.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Todo era más fácil cuando mi única preocupación era colorear sin salirme de las líneas.››_

Anónimo.

 **.**

 **Capítulo II.**

* * *

Cuando Neji se encontró con Sakura el siguiente día por la mañana comprobó lo que pensaba: ella quería asesinarlo.

Estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran sería un cadáver, posiblemente pulverizado por aquellos ojos verdes que refulgían como fuego. Tal vez morir calcinado no era tan mala idea. Sucumbiría satisfecho de haberle conseguido un descanso a esa mujer que tanto le importaba.

Neji sabía que Sakura se destacaba por su terquedad y orgullo. Razones por las cuales, ella no admitiría jamás que su macabro plan para adormecerla dieron resultado. Se le veía mejor, descansada y más fresca. Excepto por un incidente del que se dio cuenta gracias a su compañera de equipo, quien preocupada se le acercó esa mañana y le comentó que la kunoichi de cabellos rosados había corrido como alma que llevaba el demonio hacia el baño vomitado posiblemente toda la cena de anoche.

Hyūga comprendía la intranquilidad de Tenten, también agradecía que prefiriera decírselo a él y no a Naruto o Kakashi. Seguramente porque el _Jōnin_ no se encontraba en condiciones adecuadas para pensar en que Sakura albergaba efectos secundarios al veneno de Sasori. El castaño sabía que no era producto del tóxico que le inyectó el miembro de Akatsuki.

Neji no dijo nada, simplemente asintió ante la inquietud de su compañera y le dijo que estaría pendiente de cualquier percance en referencia a Sakura. Claro que sería cuidadoso con respecto al estado de salud de Haruno, de eso no cabía duda.

Tenten caminó al lado de Neji con una promesa muda de que se haría cargo si algo sucedía. Antes de partir a Konoha todo el grupo se reunió, para ir por última vez a la morada que ahora aguardaba el cuerpo de Chiyo y rezaron por su alma. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron unos minutos más, perdidos, entristecidos porque el mundo perdió a una gran shinobi. Pero confiaban que por lo menos sus penas terminarían en el descanso eterno.

Uzumaki se despidió de Gaara con un amigable apretón de manos. Estaban seguros que de ahora en adelante sus lazos se fortalecerían al igual que sus carácteres.

Mientras caminaban hacia la aldea Gai se adelantó cargando a Kakashi como costal de papas, Lee le siguió el juego diciendo que era un entrenamiento e intentando convencer a Neji que se uniera. Pero como era de esperarse, se negó rotundamente. Sakura y Naruto se preguntaron si la capacidad mental de esos dos estaba bien. Y Tenten simplemente renegó por el comportamiento de su maestro y compañero de equipo como siempre.

Durante su camino, Neji se acercó disimuladamente a Sakura y tomó su mano para darle un suave apretón, insinuándole así su apoyo incondicional. Haruno le sonrió nada más y observó a Tenten adelantarse junto a Naruto, tenían previsto llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer.

.

.

.

Finalmente respiraron con alivio al llegar a la aldea a media tarde.

— **¿No se suponía que no ibas a competir? —** se mofó Tenten refiriéndose a Neji.

El castaño frunció levemente el ceño y la miró disgustado.

— **No lo hice —** respondió insignificante.

La verdad es que no fue una competencia. Más bien apretaron el paso para poder cerciorarse que Gai no le provocara más daños a Kakashi, algo que claramente no consiguieron evitar.

Todos respiraron con alivio en cuanto traspasaron la entrada de la aldea. Excepto el pobre Kakashi que acababa de recibir un cabezazo gracias a Gai y sus extravagante maneras de celebrar su victoria…

— **¡Debemos llevar el informe a la Hokage! —** informó enérgicamente Gai, siendo secundado por Lee.

Sakura los detuvo en su camino hacia la torre Hokage.

— **Eh… ¿Gai-sensei? —** llamó la medic-nin.

El hombre de cejas pobladas se giró y se acercó (demasiado) a ella poniéndola nerviosa.

— **Creo que lo primero es llevar a Kakashi-sensei al hospital —** sugirió.

Gai volteó hacia el bulto que cargaba en su espalda, parecía haber olvidado que lo trasladó hasta la aldea. Sorprendido por su despiste le mostró una sonrisa brillante y enérgica.

— **¡Claro, vamos, Lee! ¡Una carrera hacia el hospital! —** desafió el adulto de mallas verdes.

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Rock Lee, corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo y Kakashi parecía una marioneta tirando sus brazos al aire de un lado a otro junto con la mitad de su cuerpo. Su sensei tendría suerte si no terminaba con una contusión cerebral al final del día.

— **¡Oigan! ¡Tengan cuidado con Kakashi-sensei! —** gritó Naruto preocupado, sin más remedio corrió detrás de ese par antes que Hatake terminara muerto por tanto ajetreo.

Tenten suspiró y dijo:

— **Esos dos nunca cambiarán… —** parecía agotada de las locuras de su sensei y su compañero de equipo, pero la sonrisa divertida que esbozó decía todo lo contrario.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y caminó por el mismo sendero que dejaron esos tres, de igual manera tenían que presentarse y rendirle informe a la Hokage. Entre más pronto mejor.

A propósito o no, Neji y Sakura fueron los últimos en seguir a Tenten que ya llevaba un buen tramo andando. Hyūga miró de reojo a la peli-rosa, la notó agitada y cansada. Tal parecía que esa carrera no le había sentado bien y estaba inquieto de que las cosas fueran un poco más delicadas de lo que pensaba. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le preguntó en voz baja.

— **¿Estás bien? —** nuevamente una pregunta elocuente.

Sakura solamente asintió, sin embargo, Neji no pasó desapercibida la gran inhalación que tomó antes de llegar frente a la entrada del hospital.

Traspasaron las puertas de cristal y se internaron en el enorme complejo, solo se cerciorarían que Kakashi estuviera con vida y luego la llevaría a casa aunque protestara.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Hatake para asegurarse que Gai no lo había asesinado en su segunda carrera, no esperaron encontrarse con la Hokage plantada frente a ellos y con una expresión meditabunda. Observaron a su alrededor y se percataron que ninguno de sus otros tres compañeros estaba ahí, solo Gai, Kakashi y la Hokage.

Neji y Sakura asumieron que la Quinta los había mandado a la torre Hokage a dejar el pergamino con la información de la misión, y luego los envío a casa a descansar.

— **Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama —** saludó Neji respetuosamente a la rubia.

Tsunade acababa de revisar a Kakashi y en ese preciso momento restablecía su chakra. La Hokage se enderezó y los miró sin dejar de lado su expresión pensativa.

— **¿Tsunade-shishou?**

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces saliendo de su trance y miró a su alumna, le sonrió levemente aunque sus ojos ámbar brillaban con ansiedad.

— **¿Kakashi-sensei está bien? —** indagó en el momento que obtuvo la atención de su maestra.

— **Sí, solo está débil por el uso del Sharingan —** contestó la Hokage.

De igual manera Sakura quiso cerciorarse y se encontró con que Kakashi estaba consciente, sentado dificultosamente contra el respaldar de la cama. Haruno sonrió aliviada de que solo estuviera agotado.

— **Que bueno —** murmuró la chica de cabellos rosados.

En todo ese tiempo Neji contempló cuidadosamente el panorama, algo no iba bien… La actitud de la Godaime era extraña, no estaba riñéndole a su sensei el arrebato con Hatake. Además, ambos hombres también lucían distraídos. Tuvo la impresión que su llegada interrumpió algo importante. Algo que quizás ellos no deberían saber.

— **Supongo que Gai-sensei y Kakashi-san hablaran con usted —** concluyó Neji que se había colocado en una esquina de la habitación.

Los tres mayores lo miraron y asintieron, como diciéndoles que ya podían retirarse a descansar. Ambos lo necesitaban, Sakura sobre todo.

— **Entonces nos retiramos, que descanse, Kakashi-sensei —** se despidió la kunoichi con una pequeña sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta donde Neji la esperaba.

No logró tomar la manija porque la voz de Kakashi la detuvo.

— **Espera, Sakura.**

La chica se giró sorprendida por el tono serio de su sensei, algo no andaba bien…

— **Kakashi, no creo que sea el momento… —** amonestó Tsunade, pero el peli-gris ignoró la molestia de su tono y le contestó impasible.

— **Se enterará, no se lo puede ocultar.**

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando?

— **¿Qué es lo que sucede, sensei? —** dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

Neji tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de la conversación que estaba a punto de presenciar.

— **Es Sasuke —** ella frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué sucedía con Sasuke ahora?

Ninguno lo sabía, pero el menor de los Uchiha dejó de ser un problema por el cual preocuparse. Ya había tenido suficiente de sus tonterías acerca de la venganza y de su deseo incondicional por verlos muertos. A ella y a Naruto. Sin embargo, no significaba que no le importara el destino que tendría a la larga.

— **¿Qué sucede con él? —** como compañeros, Sakura seguía teniendo cierto interés por él. Después de todo formaron equipo durante mucho tiempo y fue su amor de adolescencia, todavía guardaba cierta cantidad de afecto hacia Sasuke.

Kakashi miró sorprendido a su alumna por su reacción, ya qué, por primera vez no se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de su ex alumno. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño que permanecía callado en una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, supuso que de ahí provenía el desinterés de la kunoichi.

— **Ha estado rondando los límites de la aldea —** continuó Tsunade **—, recibí los reportes hoy. Creemos que busca o trama algo.**

Haruno se pasmó y meneó la cabeza negando cualquier posibilidad, pero si su Shishou lo decía debía ser verdad. Extrañamente comenzó a preocuparse, observó a su sensei y luego a la Hokage.

— **Se unió a Akatsuki —** añadió Kakashi.

Sakura abrió la boca pero nada salió de su garganta, ni un sonido, nada. Simplemente puso su mente a trabajar.

Si Sasuke se unió a esa organización significaba que había matado a su hermano y que seguía sus propósitos, quería decir qué…

— **Naruto… —** susurró alarmada.

Miró a Kakashi y luego a Tsunade, ambos tenían los rostros serios y meditabundos.

— **Tenemos sospechas que está tras él.**

Sakura palideció. Repentinamente se sintió mareada y le atacaron las náuseas, las voces se convirtieron en zumbidos y se agitó su respiración. Casi se desvanece.

— **¡Sakura! —** exclamaron los tres adultos al verla languidecer.

Neji atrapó a su novia al vuelo y la sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura. Mientras la ayudaba a erguirse y mantener el equilibrio se tomó la libertad de acercarse lo suficiente para murmurarle un: ¿te sientes bien?

La kunoichi trató de guardar la compostura y no dejar que su sistema nervioso central colapsara de nuevo, aunque la cercanía del Hyūga no lo dejaba fácil. Consiguió dar una afirmación con su cabeza y enderezarse. No deseaba levantar sospechas por el acercamiento del castaño, por su inusual atención en ese trance. Aún no era tiempo de hacer pública su relación y mucho menos en esa situación.

Todavía tenían cosas que hablar y, además, ahora se sumaba ese problema de Sasuke… No podía caer en peor momento.

— **¿Sakura, estás bien?**

Tsunade se había acercado rápidamente para tomarle la presión. Ninguno tenía dudas que la kunoichi estaba impresionada y turbada, pero su breve desvanecimiento los tomó desprevenidos.

— **Sí, Shishou. Solo estoy agotada —** trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Tsunade miró a Kakashi, y éste a su alumna.

— **Es mejor que vayan a descansar, hablaremos mañana de esto —** enunció despreocupado.

— **Pero…**

— **Naruto estará bien, Sakura —** manifestó Gai, estuvo callado durante toda la conversación observando a su alumno sin perder ningún detalle del tema que estaban tratando **—, nosotros nos encargaremos, no te preocupes —** le regaló una sonrisa estilo marca de pasta dental **—. Neji, acompáñala —** ordenó.

No es como que él fuera a dejarla ir sola a su casa, en lo absoluto. Ya tenía contemplado escoltarla desde antes que se lo sugiriera su sensei, pero optó por mantenerse callado y dar un asentimiento.

Además, tenían que hablar seriamente. Muy seriamente.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Por aquí de nuevo, esta vez con el segundo capítulo de esta historia en la cual, he de decir estoy muy entusiasmada escribiendo y, por primera vez en mi vida he avanzado varios capítulos. No sé que les parecerá pero por lo menos yo me siento muy satisfecha con lo que he escrito hasta ahora, sí, sé que es muy extraña. Tengo que ser sincera en decirles que no sigue el argumento del manga, de hecho solo tomó las situaciones y las moldeo a mi gusto; así que esto viene siendo una especie de What If...? Una idea un poco loca, pero espero de todo corazón que le por lo menos para la persona a quien se la dedico le guste. **Mar Angys Dreams** , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya me lo dirás luego por MP o por FB. En todo caso ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Mil gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Dudas e incertidumbre

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Dudas e incertidumbre.**

.

‹‹ _Amor es igual a incertidumbre por eso enamorarse es igual a estar vivos.››_

Roque Valero.

.

 **Capítulo III.**

* * *

 **N** eji sacó a Sakura del hospital a regañadientes, no quería irse sin estar segura que era lo que sucedería con su amigo o si tenían un plan para contrarrestar, si existía la posibilidad de una invasión o ataque por parte de Akatsuki.

La kunoichi estaba preocupada, angustiada. Neji lo entendía bien, como también ella debía comprender que tenía que controlarse. No le hacía bien, no le ayudaba en nada y solo se frustraba. Conocía a su novia lo suficiente para saber que Naruto era una persona importante para ella, que lo quería mucho y no deseaba que le hicieran daño. Mucho menos Sasuke.

Sería un golpe duro para Naruto si llegaba a saber que ahora era un objetivo para el chico que consideraba su mejor amigo, aun cuando trató de matarlo… Naruto todavía era incapaz de discernir el abismo oscuro en el que cayó Sasuke, por voluntad propia, sin necesidad de ser convencido.

Todo el mundo sabía que el menor de los Uchiha era un niño inteligente, que tuvo que madurar a temprana edad, pero por razones equivocadas. Él tenía talento, destacó siempre y su intelecto rivalizaba con su sensatez. Sasuke decidió por sí mismo qué camino tomar, nadie lo obligó. Se marchó sabiendo que a los dos les dolería y harían lo que estuviera a su alcance para devolverlo a casa.

Sasuke tomó su decisión. Dispuso volverse contra su aldea, oponiéndose a sus compañeros. Siendo capaz de atacarlos al punto de intentar matarlos sin titubear, sin remordimientos. Entonces Sakura supo que ya no había remedio, que Sasuke cogió la senda de la oscuridad. La kunoichi supo que Naruto ya no podía salvarlo.

Haruno suspiró tristemente, pensar en Sasuke siempre la deprimía. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que habían perdido a la persona que alguna vez consideraron su amigo y tal vez… Más que eso.

— **¿Te sientes mejor? —** preguntó Neji, había olvidado que la acompañaba.

Sakura se giró y le sonrió tenuemente mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Ambos respiraron con alivio de no encontrarse con los padres de ella, no querían tener que explicar la razón de su presencia. No aún.

— **Un poco —** mintió, se sentía fatal pero no lo quería preocupar.

Neji resopló irónico.

— **Eres muy mala mintiendo, ¿sabías? —** le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La peli-rosa soltó una pequeña risa, evidentemente no podía engañar al heredero del Byakugan. Le echó un vistazo a su habitación. La cama estaba hecha, tal y como la dejó antes de partir a Suna. Su escritorio había sido sacudido y las cortinas estaban abiertas al igual que la ventana, cortesía de su madre.

Ella se acercó a la litera y se recostó bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de Neji. El heredero del Bouke sabía muy bien que la noticia de que Uchiha rondaba los alrededores no le había caído muy bien. Lo que desconocía eran sus razones y sus sentimientos al respecto. Él nunca fue un hombre inseguro, pero en ese preciso momento tenía una incertidumbre que no se quitaría hasta que ambos hablaran al respecto.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se recostó en la pared frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sakura lo miró de soslayo. Intuía lo que él esperaba, solo que no sabía por dónde abordarlo…

— **Sé lo que estás pensando…**

Neji levantó una ceja y dijo:

— **¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando según tú?**

Sakura respiró con paciencia, a veces le irritaba que contestara de esa manera, la hacía sentir como si estuviera aventurándose a un juego que ella no podría seguir. Si bien le sacaba de quicio en algunas ocasiones, esta vez se dio a la tarea de mantenerse lo más serena posible.

— **Sé que crees que mi actitud es porque aún siento algo por Sasuke, ¿no es así? —** se levantó de su cómoda posición, se sentó al borde de la cama desacomodando el edredón rosa. Soltó un suspiró y lo miró, él se mantuvo estoico esperando que continuara, no la interrumpiría **—. No es el quien me preocupa, es Naruto —** murmuró **—. Si se entera de esto no sé cómo reaccionará… —** pausó **—. Me preocupa que se quiebre** — murmuró atribulada.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia un punto en la pared frente a ella a un lado de la cama. Comenzaba a preocuparle la reacción que tendría Naruto. Ya había sido testigo de su descontrol, terminó lastimada en esa ocasión y dudaba seriamente que fuera capaz de controlarse nuevamente por sí mismo si el dolor lo atenazaba lo suficiente como para sentir odio… Eso la asustaba.

Haruno fue inconsciente de la sacudida de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de ver a su mejor amigo siendo poseído por el Kyūbi _._ No le traía recuerdos para nada agradables…

Neji suspiró y se acercó envolviéndola en un suave abrazo. Ella sentía miedo, era plausible. Había visto las peores versiones de sus dos compañeros de equipo, y comprendía que no deseaba tener que estar en medio de una disputa estúpida entre ellos. Aunque le resultara inevitable no entrometerse. Los quería, de eso estaba seguro.

— **No siento nada por Sasuke —** musitó tomándole el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Esas pupilas jade no le mentían, él lo sabía, si no jamás se hubiera entregado a él de ninguna manera. Hyūga estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía, de lo que ambos sentían. Pero, cuando Uchiha aparecía en cualquier comentario malintencionado, la inseguridad saltaba dentro de él inevitablemente. Era el precio a pagar por haberse enamorado de Sakura Haruno, aunque él supiera que le pertenecía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El castaño se permitió disfrutar de las pequeñas y cálidas manos que acariciaban su barbilla angulosa, su nariz y sus labios. La miró profundamente, provocándole un escalofrío.

— **Lo sé —** le sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto y se tapó la boca ahogando un bostezo. La medic-nin estaba cansada, demasiado para gusto de ambos.

— **Es mejor que descanses —** afirmó Neji, el tono de orden no le agradó para nada a la peli-rosa, pero no discutió. Sentía los párpados demasiado pesados y no se le antojaba empezar una pelea que evidentemente no ganaría.

— **¿Te quedarás? —** se acomodó en la cama, observando al estoico castaño.

Hyūga no le contestó, se levantó y rodeo el lecho para situarse a espalda de ella. Inmediatamente la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo y le colocó la barbilla sobre el hombro, de forma que su respiración le rozaba el cuello.

Sakura se estremeció, y se obligó a invocar su reciente agotamiento para no permitir que sus pensamientos la llevaran por otros rumbos.

— **Siempre —** murmuró Neji a su oído.

Ignoró la breve excitación que le provocó tenerla tan cerca, se conformó con saber que no era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse en una faena más allá de la plática. Además, todavía tenía un par de temas que debían tratar. Uno de ellos muy importante, y Sakura lo estaba ignorando a propósito.

Exhaló tranquilo cuando la peli-rosa se durmió. Descansó la mano sobre su vientre, se permitió relajarse un rato. Después de todo, lo que se venía no sería del todo agradable.

No cuando incluía a Naruto y a su Clan…

.

.

.

Sakura se levantó ese día por la mañana extrañando la presión que ejercía el brazo de Neji en su cintura. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la cama acompañándola, en su lugar había una pequeña nota con una simple explicación:

 _'Hokage-sama ha mandado a llamarme'._

Una sola línea, tan simple como el aire que respiraba. Claro, el castaño no era de dar grandes explicaciones y ella lo comprendía. Esperaba no se tratara de algo urgente, no quería preocuparse porque también a él pudiera pasarle algo… La peli-rosa se estremeció ante esa horrible idea, no lo soportaría.

El pensamiento la angustió. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se pellizcó las mejillas recordándose que Neji no era cualquier ninja, era un genio. Y no se expondría a ningún peligro, por lo menos no de forma estúpida e innecesaria.

Despejó esa idea de su cabeza, se levantó e hizo su rutina de todas las mañanas. Se bañó y mudó de ropa, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que la falda le quedó más ajustada de lo normal y que, para poder entrar en ella tuvo que usar técnicas que salían a relucir solo cuando aumentaba considerablemente de peso. Lo extraño de todo el asunto era que no había tenido excesos con la comida, a lo mejor uno que otro postre de vez en cuando, pero no era para tanto.

Ciertamente el estrés estaba cobrándole factura, tal vez aumentó su apetito en esas semanas y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tantos turnos en el hospital; más los entrenamientos con su maestra, que claramente pasó por alto lo que ingería. Por lo que fuera decidió ignorar el hecho de que tenía unos kilos de más, ya se preocuparía por eso luego.

Terminó de acicalarse, bajó a la cocina por una manzana que tomó de la cesta que se encontraba en la mesa, una botella de agua y salió de su casa poniendo doble llave, esperaba que sus padres regresaran pronto de donde quiera que anduvieran.

Porque sí, Sakura vivía aun con sus padres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba sola, ya que ellos se mantenían fuera de la aldea por negocios o simplemente en extravagantes viajes a los que, generalmente su padre convencía a su madre de ir. A la kunoichi no le importaba a donde fueran, siempre y cuando estuvieran bien y se divirtieran. Al final de todo ella ya era prácticamente una mujer adulta, no tenían que estarla vigilando ni cuidando todo el tiempo.

Por esa razón Neji entraba en su casa cada que quería (mejor dicho, cada que sus padres no estaban) y se quedaba haciéndole 'compañía'. Ese era su mejor tiempo juntos.

— **¡Sakura! —** fue recibida por el grito de Shizune.

La kunoichi se giró sobresaltada, esperaba que en algún momento le dijera que Sasuke atacaba la aldea o Naruto estaba herido, pero por la expresión de la morena no parecía algo grave.

— **Buenos días, Shizune-san —** saludó respetuosamente y luego preguntó **— ¿Sucede algo?**

La mujer le sonrió despreocupada, tal vez un poco nerviosa, pero eso ya era común en Shizune gracias a los gritos persistentes de la Godaime. A veces Sakura notaba una actitud un tanto paranoica en la pobre mujer, como si esperara que su maestra saltara del lugar más inesperado para regañarla.

Vaya que la Hokage podía infundir un temor casi palpable en las personas…

— **Kakashi-san me pidió que te dijera en cuanto llegaras que fueras a su habitación, dice que necesita hablar contigo —** musitó suavemente, como si se tratara de un secreto de estado.

Haruno frunció el ceño, si Shizune se daba a la tarea de murmurar significaba que su maestra no estaba enterada. Y, por la actitud que tuvo el día anterior, seguramente lo último que deseaba era que supiera más de lo que le dijeron.

Si no hablaba con su sensei lo más pronto posible no lo sabría nunca. Si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para estancarle los planes a Sasuke no dudaría en hacerlo. No permitiría que su mejor amigo fuera el objetivo de caza del Uchiha, si podían frustrarle los propósitos de alguna manera lo haría. Esta vez no permitiría que Sasuke le hiciera más daño a Naruto.

— **Claro, voy enseguida —** dijo tomando el pasillo que la llevaría hacia la habitación de su sensei, no sin antes girarse hacia la morena y regalarle una sonrisa **—. Gracias, Shizune-san.**

La mujer observó a la kunoichi partir presurosa al encuentro de su sensei. Sí, sabía que Tsunade les prohibió terminantemente involucrar a Sakura en todo ese asunto. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Kakashi, Gai e incluso la misma Tsunade sabían que si Sakura tenía el mínimo de conocimiento de lo que sucedía no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Preferían mil veces ser ellos quienes le explicaran la situación y no que anduviera husmeando, como ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

Y en una de esas descubrió información grave y valiosa que, hasta el momento, Shizune no deseaba revelarle a ninguno. Hasta ahora, solo Sakura y ella poseían ese conocimiento. Esperaba no tener que revelarlo nunca, era una verdad demasiado dolorosa incluso para ellas que no tenían ningún parentesco consanguíneo…

.

.

.

La oscuridad siempre fue su aliada en aquellos días en los que las penas de sus acciones cobraban vida, mientras los sinsabores de sus sentimientos lo consumían…

No veía porque un manto negro le cubría los ojos, posiblemente las tinieblas anticipando su entrada al infierno. No sentía otra cosa más que el frío calándole los huesos, el viento zumbándole en los oídos como si fuera un tambor de guerra que tamborileaba su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera dispuesto a huir en lugar de detenerse.

No había dolor, solo pena por no saber lo que le depararía el destino a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Respiró profundamente resecando su garganta, tosió desmesuradamente escupiendo sangre a borbotones… Sus jadeos disminuían cada vez más, confirmando el final de su vida. Por fin tendría descanso, tendría paz. Aunque eso no significaba que no extrañaría el mundo que dejaba atrás, ¿quién no? Al final de su camino siempre haría falta algo, siempre quiso hacer más, pero fue lo único capaz de ejecutar y se iría sin saber si su plan funcionaría.

Si no, sería un fracaso más, como muchas cosas en su vida.

Inhaló hondamente de nuevo, el fin se acercaba. Lo intuyó porque escuchó una voz femenina que no reconocía, a lo mejor provenía de su subconsciente culpable, tal vez una alucinación antes de la muerte inminente.

Por lo que fuera, sintió una calidez en su pecho y luego una abismal armonía.

Se abandonó por completo a la paz que esa sensación le ofrecía.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Hace poco más de un mes que actualicé esta historia... Tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero me he decidido a no ponerme al día para darle tiempo a la persona a la que se lo escribí para que pueda leerla de forma tranquila y que pueda disfrutarla. Hoy me tomé la libertad de subir este capítulo porque es su cumpleaños, y quiero tener un detalle con ella.

 **Mar** , sé que no es mucho pero espero que te diviertas un poco leyendo, ya luego me contarás lo que parece. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Mis mejores deseos para ti, te mando un abrazote de oso. Sé que ya te lo dije por FB pero quise también hacerlo aquí. Besos amiga.

Deseo que también los demás lo disfruten y luego me cuenten que les pareció. Y por favor, si se van con los comentarios como: Actualizaaaaaaa rápidooooooooo. Los considero como Spam y si son anónimos los borro. No se ofendan, pero es molesto ese tipo de reviews, nos hacen sentir unos inútiles y que nuestro trabajo y tiempo no sirven para nada.

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.


	4. De sorpresas y preocupaciones

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **De** **sorpre** **sas** **y preocupaciones.**

 **.**

 _‹‹_ _La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza,_

 _ni esperanza sin temor.››_

Francois de La Rochefoucauld.

 **.**

 **Capítu** **lo** **IV.**

* * *

 **H** ablar con Kakashi le hizo sentir un poco tranquila, porque si bien él se extendió diciéndole que estarían al tanto de cualquier movimiento de Sasuke y a la vigilancia de Naruto, no se encontraba muy convencida que su mejor amigo se quedara mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Y con hacer nada, se refería específicamente a quedarse quieto en su departamento como una planta en busca de sol. Tanto su sensei, la Hokage y cuanta alma conociera a Naruto, sabían que no se caracterizaba por ser pasivo sino proactivo. Eso significaba que no estaría feliz sin misiones o entrenamientos.

Kakashi le dijo que la Godaime concluyó que una que otra misión no estaría mal, solamente para mantenerlo ocupado hasta que Jiraiya volviera y se lo llevara a sus entrenamientos. La mención del Sannin le dio mayor sosiego, contaba con él para fortalecer a Naruto y así poder hacer frente a Sasuke en cualquier malévolo proyecto que tuviera en mente.

Pese a que tanto Naruto como ella habían entrenado fuerte durante esos años para traer a Sasuke devuelta, se dieron cuenta con tristeza que su potencia disminuía cada vez que lo enfrentaban porque sus sentimientos se interponían. Claro, en aquel entonces ella aún guardaba sensaciones muy fuertes por el Uchiha, y su único propósito era llevarlo a la aldea y cambiarlo con mucho amor y atenciones…

Sí, ese era su pensamiento, hasta que él intentó apuñalarla por la espalda y luego matar a Naruto, incluso a su sensei… Sasuke cambió demasiado. Y encuentro tras encuentro la desilusión y la desesperanza le ganaron al amor. Entonces fue capaz de ver al verdadero Sasuke y no al niño que ella recordaba. Él erradicó todos sus sentimientos por ellos, rompió los vínculos y los enterró en algún lugar donde la luz de su bondad ya no los podía alcanzar. Decidió cambiar y no dejarse aminorar más por aquella ilusión de niñez que solo le traía problemas, dolor y dudas sobre sí misma.

Dejó de centrarse en traerlo a la aldea y solamente se preocupó por fortalecerse. Cuando se encontraron por última vez, ella fue capaz de enfrentarlo lo suficiente como para tomar la decisión de matarlo si hacía falta. Esa última vez que se vieron, Sakura se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado y que ahora solo albergaba un pequeño cosquilleo, que denominó como tristeza al verlo perderse en el halo del odio y la venganza.

— **Si tan solo supiera… —** murmuró al viento que soplaba las hojas de los árboles.

Si solamente Naruto se diera cuenta de eso lo enfrentaría sin temor de lastimarlo o de matarlo. No es como que quisiera que pasara, de hecho, si nunca más volvían a verlo no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Si de alguna manera se perdía y los dejaba en paz, Sakura se daría por bien servida.

Pero la vida era injusta y su mejor amigo un terco. Sacarle la idea de rescatar a Sasuke era lo mismo que pedirle que dejara de comer ramen. Imposible. Pero no se rendiría sin intentarlo por lo menos.

Se detuvo en medio de las ramas de los árboles y tomó un respiro, volteó hacia atrás y luego a los lados tratando de ubicarse.

— **¡Mierda! —** masculló molesta.

Por andar perdida en el baúl de los recuerdos no notó la dirección que había tomado y ahora se encontraba extraviada. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no podía estar muy lejos de la aldea ¿o sí?

Recordaba haber tomado el camino correcto en busca de sus preciadas hierbas, para la creación de medicamentos y antídotos. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se desvió del recorrido, ahora se encontraba perdida pero no tan lejos de la aldea como imaginaba… O eso parecía.

— **Vaya hora de perderme en mis delirios —** musitó fastidiada.

Sin más remedio bajó del árbol para reconocer el terreno, a lo mejor no estaba extremadamente retirada como pensaba, una vez consiguiera ubicarse.

No le tomó mucho tiempo re-ubicarse, mientras caminaba se percató que pasaron por ahí en varias ocasiones. Era otro de los desvíos para salir más rápido de la aldea, pero lo usaban pocas veces así que en el momento que se dio cuenta que no iba por donde debía se perdió.

Sakura se encontraba casi a las afueras de la aldea cuando un ruido proveniente de los arbustos la asustó. Tomó un kunai de su bolsa y se colocó en posición defensiva. Esperaba que el ninja que estuviera escondido detrás de los matorrales la asaltara en cualquier momento, sin embargo, nada pasó…

Caminó con cautela hacia el seto sin bajar la guardia, alerta a cualquier emboscada. Sabía que no debía investigar por su cuenta, que lo más sensato era huir y dar aviso a la Hokage por cualquier señal de ataque. Sobre todo, si se trataba de Sasuke… Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que la empujaba a ir hacia los arbustos y detener lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera ahí.

 _‹‹Tan insensata como siempre››_ , regañó su conciencia.

 _‹‹Cállate, tú harías lo mismo››_ , gruñó molesta.

A veces parecía que su inner adoptaba las manías de Neji, quien claramente en contadas ocasiones le decía que solía ser muy impulsiva. Mientras avanzaba (a su posible víctima o su verdugo), no se percató del suelo y terminó tropezándose con lo que creyó una rama.

— **¡Maldición! —** exclamó todavía más molesta.

Casi cayó al suelo, pero hizo uso de sus facultades como kunoichi y mantuvo muy bien el equilibrio, no terminaría en el piso antes de iniciar una batalla ¿verdad?

Indignada con la rama que casi le hace cometer su peor ridículo quiso patearla, y cuando agachó la mirada se percató qué, la supuesta 'rama' no era nada más que un par de piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones azules sucios y prácticamente deshechos.

Alarmada se dirigió hacia el cuerpo que se escondía detrás de los setos.

Con horror Sakura contempló a un hombre en un charco de sangre. Su pelo se ennegrecía con el plasma disperso, su camiseta estaba igual raída como sus pantalones. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas carmesíes y, con gran dificultad contuvo un grito lleno de pavor en cuanto lo reconoció…

 _‹‹¡Oh por Dios!››_

Su voz interna gritó por ella lo que no se atrevió a articular.

— **Itachi Uchiha…—** susurró Sakura al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su pecho emitir un horrible silbido.

Sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi tiró su mochila y se precipitó a atenderlo. Ella debía hacerlo, se lo debía, se lo debían.

.

.

.

Al cabo de media hora, en la que Sakura pudo curar las heridas superficiales y parar algunas hemorragias internas, decidió cargar con el ninja renegado a su espalda. Sí, lo correcto era ir a la aldea e informar del hallazgo, pero no tenía el corazón para hacer semejante cosa. Itachi no se merecía ir en calidad de prisionero y ser desatendido. Lo más probable era que muriera en la celda a la espera de un juicio antes de que se dignaran a atenderlo como era debido.

Sí, sabía que estaba desobedeciendo plenamente el código, pero si la gente supiera todo el calvario que ese hombre había tenido que llevar nadie se atrevería a criticarla. Así que, aunque se sentía agotada, acumuló el chakra suficiente en su cuerpo para multiplicar su fuerza y poder cargarlo hasta su casa. Traspasar la barrera no sería difícil y pasar desapercibida menos, había aprendido a burlarla hacía mucho en sus escapadas con Neji a los lugares más apartados de su pueblo.

Sobrellevar el peso del Akatsuki no requirió de gran cantidad de chakra para soportarlo, de hecho, su cuerpo estaba bastante delgado y la debilidad marcaba su semblante. Nada tenía que ver con la batalla que había librado, sino de algo más, estaba enfermo eso lo podía asegurar. Había rastros de una droga que le era difícil ubicar, sin embargo, no se dedicaría a especular hasta que pudiera re-establecerlo y estuviera consciente para poder preguntar.

En cuanto llegó subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Le parecía el lugar más seguro de la casa, el que ella podía controlar. Ahí nadie entraba sin que pudiera preverlo, excepto Neji, que se metía por la ventana sin avisar.

 _‹‹Eso será un problema››_ , gruñó internamente.

 _‹‹Te reprochará por romper las reglas››_ , recordó su conciencia.

Obviamente no lo dejaría pasar, pero ya tendría el tiempo de explicar las cosas de manera más calmada y tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos se encontraba de misión, no tendría más preocupación que la de conseguir medicamento y unidades de sangre para el enfermo.

Para Sakura lo primordial era estabilizarlo, así que puso manos a la obra y comenzó quitándole la malla roída que ocultaba su pecho, las sandalias y la bandana. Los pantalones, aunque desgarrados, decidió dejárselos para no usurpar más su intimidad. No es como que ella no hubiese visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, pero de alguna extraña forma prefería poner un límite y respetar un poco más el cuerpo del hombre moribundo que yacía en su lecho.

La medic-nin corrió a la cocina para poner agua a calentar, luego a su baño por su botiquín, toallas y gasas.

Extrajo de su closet un estetoscopio que tenía para uso familiar y un tensiómetro. Necesitaba urgentemente revisar su pulso, ya que, aunque su pecho emitía un horrible ruido al respirar le resultaba demasiado lenta cada exhalación. Ese ruido no le gustaba nada. Seguramente tenía alguna lesión pulmonar interna. Todavía no la detectaba, pero en cuanto la ubicara subsanaría el daño.

— **Lo que más me interesa es tu corazón —** murmuró posesionando el estetoscopio en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Suspiró apenas con alivio al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Itachi, lentos, pero indicándole que tenía esperanza de sobrevivir. Claramente ella no lo dejaría morir, no estaba dispuesta a que se le fuera de las manos, aunque tuviera que verse en la encrucijada de pedir ayuda. Que era lo último que deseaba hacer.

El silbido de la cafetera con el agua caliente la sobresaltó, apartó el estetoscopio del pecho de Itachi y se dirigió presurosa por el agua caliente para lavarle las heridas y limpiarle el rostro ensangrentado. Sanaría las heridas internas más graves y dejaría para después aquellas que necesitaban de un estudio más profundo, porque si estaba segura de algo, es que esas heridas solo serían la constitución para curar un gran mal que le consumía el cuerpo.

.

.

.

Neji partió a su misión con un hórrido escozor en el pecho. Tal vez tenía que ver con que había ido a buscar a su novia a su casa para despedirse sin encontrarla. Sin darse por vencido pasó casualmente al hospital con la excusa de algunos medicamentos para su prima, siendo recibido por Ino, quien expresamente le dijo que si buscaba a Sakura no perdiera su tiempo, pues acababa de salir en busca de plantas medicinales para abastecer el laboratorio.

No se sorprendió cuando Yamanaka le guiñó el ojo al mencionar a Haruno, de hecho, ya se le hacía extraño que no empezara con un interrogatorio ahí mismo. Esa mujer era todo menos distraída y mucho menos tonta. Solo esperaba que se mantuviera distante y prudente en lo que se refería a ellos.

Si bien él comprendía cuales eran los deberes de Sakura, no significaba que no se preocupara por las molestias que había tenido en los últimos días. Su novia no lo aceptaba, pero su salud venía decayendo desde hacía varias semanas y hasta ahora, no había querido hacerse ningún examen para no alarmar a nadie. Sin embargo, él no estaba para nada satisfecho con tal decisión, le parecía una terquedad por no decir un descuido total con ella misma.

Lo dejó pasar porque tuvieron que salir en esa repentina misión a Sunagakure, y después esa noticia del Uchiha y los Akatsuki… No lo negaría, todo ese lío que involucraba a Sasuke, Naruto y esa organización le preocupaba demasiado. Más que todo la manera en la que Sakura saliera afectada.

Conocía a su novia, era terca, testaruda y orgullosa. Defectos que, por increíble que pareciera le gustaban. A eso le agregaba las cualidades como la valentía, el ingenio y el talento que tenía como medic-nin. Además de la ternura y la dulzura que se escapaba de sus ojos sin proponérselo.

No había duda que Sakura era una chica de buen corazón, una kunoichi que se entregaba por completo ante las personas que amaba. Y tenía la firmeza que, si su vida era reclamada para salvaguardarlos, lo haría sin rechistar.

Neji se dio cuenta de su fortaleza antes que ella lo hiciera, esas fueron solo algunas de las cualidades que le atrajeron de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Él sabía que su novia era una mujer de actitud recia, que no se dejaba doblegar por nada. Asimismo, se sentía inquieto de las reacciones que podría tener si se encontraba de nuevo con Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía miedo que ella aun guardara algún tipo de amor por él.

.

.

.

Sakura lavó y curó las heridas de Itachi con chakra, incluso algunas lesiones internas que se le escaparon en el bosque, si bien no eran muchas sí eran importantes, aunque no requerían de cirugía, excepto una lesión que no alcanzaba a curar por su desgaste y era primordial tratar. En el fondo sintió alivio de no tener que verse en la necesidad de robar material quirúrgico, sin embargo, él si había tenido una pérdida importante de sangre y eso lo mantenía inestable.

La kunoichi estaba preocupada, porque a pesar de poner empeño en sanar cada una de las heridas del ninja renegado, aún cabía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera si no recibía una transfusión. La peli-rosa se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que le angustiaba. Sabía que no podía ir al hospital por los suministros de sangre, además, tampoco estaba segura del tipo de sangre del shinobi y no quería cometer un error más grave.

Así que, con la tremenda disyuntiva que la aquejaba hizo lo que creyó mejor, enviarle un mensaje a Shizune.

En ese momento la mano derecha de su maestra era su mejor opción.

— **Espero que venga pronto —** susurró angustiada, despidiendo al ave que llevaba el pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la pata izquierda.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola.

Hace un rato que no publicaba, bueno, por cuestiones personales y un poco por falta de inspiración no había querido publicar la continuación de esta historia; aunque ya tenía el capítulo hecho. Sin embargo, deseaba avanzarla un poco más. En fin.

A lo mejor algunas/os no se esperaban esta serie de eventos, pero decidí tomar aspectos del manga e insertarlos en esta línea de tiempo aunque no coincidan directamente con lo contado en el manga. A pesar de que pueda parecer confuso, espero sea de su agrado y como ya saben, Itachi es uno de mis personajes favoritos al igual que Neji, siempre he dicho que ninguno de los dos debió morir... Por esa razón siempre encuentro una manera de mantenerlo vivo y espero les haya gustado.

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor háganmelo saber ahí abajo en la caja de comentarios; será un gusto responder a todas sus dudas. Cuídense mucho, mil gracias por sus visitas, favoritos y alertas. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Una gota de esperanza

Dejo los lineamientos de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC.

No apto para fans SasuSaku o NaruHina.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Drama.

 **C** **lasificación:** T.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Hace casi un año que no actualizo esta historia... Demasiado tiempo y mi única excusa es la poca afluencia que tiene, además de que he querido terminar unos cuantos long-fics que tengo estancados para poder enfocarme en este, que en lo particular me gusta mucho. Además, **Mar** estuvo de cumpleaños el mes pasado y quise darle un presente, aunque solo fuese un capítulo de esta historia.

 **Mar** , espero que te guste la actualización. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti (perdóname por el retraso), que lo disfrutes.

Sin más me despido dándoles las gracias a los que todavía me leen y no comentan, también a los que lo hacen, mil gracias. Recuerden que los comentarios motivan en gran parte al escritor a continuar con su obra. Cualquier duda ya saben, déjenla en la cajita de abajo, yo estaré encantada de responder. Hasta luego.

* * *

 **Una gota de esperanza.**

 _ **.**_

 _‹‹_ _La esperanza se levanta como un ave fénix de las cenizas de los sueños rotos››._

S. A. Sachs.

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo V.**

* * *

 **P** asaron aproximadamente dos horas antes de que Shizune llegara a su casa. Dos horas en las que hizo malabares para que el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se mantuviera respirando. Todavía quedaba una lesión interna por subsanar. Laceración que por desgaste y cansancio, no conseguía curar por completo. Algo le sucedía a ella, ya que en unas cuantas curaciones sufrió un deterioro considerable de su chakra. No le sucedía con frecuencia. Sakura podía pasar hasta un máximo de treinta y seis horas entre quirófano y quirófano, curación tras curación. Pero, ese día, se sentía especialmente agotada.

A lo mejor tenía que ver la fatiga del viaje desde Sunagakure, tal vez en su sangre todavía quedaban residuos del veneno letal de Sasori generándole estragos. A lo mejor la falta de sueño, la alerta de Sasuke y la preocupación por Naruto… No estaba segura, solo que si Shizune no llegaba pronto, Itachi moriría si no le hacía una transfusión.

Cuando el timbre de la residencia de sus padres sonó, fue el equivalente a una campanada celestial. Corrió escaleras abajo e hizo que la mujer entrara a trompicones, golpeándose contra los escalones y la barandilla.

— **¡¿Sakura, qué pasa?! —** consiguió decir Shizune, mientras era jalada por la peli-rosa.

— **No puedo explicártelo, Shizune, tienes que verlo —** dijo, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

La mano derecha de Tsunade se quedó rígida bajo el marco de la puerta, con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Sakura se giró lentamente hacia ella y le señaló con ambas manos al inconsciente hombre semidesnudo que yacía sobre su cama.

— **¡Esto es lo que pasa! —** reiteró afligida **—. Lo encontré en mi recolección de esta mañana, ¡no podía dejarlo ahí, Shizune! ¡No merece morir! Tú y yo lo sabemos, necesito tu ayuda… —** murmuró, casi suplicó, apelando al buen corazón de la sobrina de Dan.

La mujer dejó de ver a Itachi y detalló el rostro de Sakura, en verdad se notaba exhausta y afligida. Tanto que las ojeras bajo sus párpados no se podían disimular, ¿desde cuándo no conseguía dormir?

— **Por favor, Shizune…**

El tono de su voz le oprimió el corazón en el pecho, rara vez Sakura se preocupaba y arriesgaba tanto por alguien. Si bien eso que había hecho no era correcto, comprendía que si hubiese tomado la decisión de notificarlo a la Hokage, posiblemente Itachi no solo sería tratado como un criminal… Sino que jamás recibiría la atención que merecía, con el riesgo de morir antes de ser juzgado. Y, si era honesta, ese hombre no meritaba esa clase de tratos. No después de lo que habían averiguado.

— **Está bien, cálmate, Sakura —** se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, atenuando su frenesí nervioso.

La medic-nin suspiró hondamente, en verdad estaba demasiado turbada. Como siempre, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y olvidaba que debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Neji se lo repetía siempre. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando despejar la mente y controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, así disminuiría la náusea y el mareo producto de su ímpetu.

— **¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

De repente soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, abrió los ojos y los fijó en los negros de su colega.

— **He sanado casi todas sus heridas internas, pero hay una lesión en el hígado que me está dando problemas y no consigo cerrarla del todo. Mi chakra está al límite… —** explicó en tono estéril **—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión. No estoy segura de su tipo de sangre. Sé que el de Sasuke es AB, sin exámenes previos no puedo asegurarlo.**

— **Bien —** calmó Shizune, se quedó un minuto en silencio sopesando la situación **—. Nuestra mejor opción es subsanar la lesión del hígado sin tener que llevarlo a una intervención, que sería lo más adecuado… Dadas las circunstancias, improvisaremos.**

Sakura asintió firmemente, aliviada de saber que contaba con ella.

— **Lo de la sangre lo solucionaremos en el camino.**

Diciendo esto, Shizune se desplazó hasta donde reposaba el lánguido y maltrecho cuerpo de Itachi. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para que quedara en tan mal estado?

— **Creo que peleó contra Sasuke —** confesó Sakura, tomando la mano izquierda del shinobi renegado y acomodándole los huesos de los dedos **—. No estoy segura, pero es lo único que se me ocurre…**

Shizune se quedó callada un momento, angustiada por lo que significaba si lo que decía Sakura era cierto.

— **Si es así… Significa que se ha vuelto muy fuerte.**

 _"Y que ni Naruto ni tú podrían enfrentarlo si se lo encuentran de nuevo"_ , añadió en su mente.

No se atrevió a decírselo por temor a preocuparla más. Era evidente que la información acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que incluía a sus dos compañeros de equipo la tenía bastante estresada, hasta el punto de quitarle el sueño. Ella no le agregaría más leña al fuego. No de momento cuando menos.

Shizune oteó a Sakura, que continuaba acomodando las falanges de los dedos del shinobi. La miró mover la cabeza con un gesto serio, como si supiera algo que ella no.

— **No —** respondió firmemente **—. Al parecer, Itachi ha estado enfermo desde hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente solo quería morir... —** pausó, acomodándole la mano de manera delicada sobre el colchón para no lastimarlo más.

Mientras esperaba porque Shizune llegara, continuó haciendo una inspección rigurosa del cuerpo del shinobi. Aplicó pequeñas cantidades de chakra que le permitían mantener el flujo estable de sangre sobre su cuerpo sin que esta llegara a precipitarse, creando una hemorragia interna que le costara la vida. Consiguiendo así que el daño en el hígado disminuyera de considerable a insignificante. Permitiéndose ir un paso más adelante y revisarle los ojos. Al abrir sus párpados, notó un pequeño velo que cubría su pupila, como una catarata, más seria y "letal".

Sakura llegó a la conclusión que Itachi estaba perdiendo la vista. Y eso, para un shinobi con un Kekkei Genkai como el suyo, debía ser lo más terrible que le podía suceder. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que esa era una de sus mejores habilidades, su capacidad para descifrar jutsus con solo mirarlos e inducirte a Genjutsus que podían ser letales para el oponente. Además, imaginó que la misma enfermedad que le consumía el sentido óptico le dejaba enormes secuelas por todo el cuerpo. Y que por eso, se la trataba aleatoriamente con alguna especie de hierba que ella no consiguió descifrar, pero estaba segura le había ayudado en gran parte a mitigar su mal.

— **¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? —** Shizune la miró confundida.

— **Mientras lo curaba, detecté un rastro inusual de una hierba que desconozco…**

Sakura, dudosa, miró a Shizune que se acercaba a la cama y comenzaba con su inspección. El cuerpo del shinobi se veía maltratado, en una inspección rápida se dio cuenta que en efecto, las lesiones considerables estaban casi sanadas y que su único impedimento para su recuperación era la pérdida significativa de sangre. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las dos tenía idea del tipo de sangre de Itachi y no querían equivocarse, asumiendo que era la misma de su hermano menor.

En ese momento se sintieron en un callejón sin salida, a menos qué…

— **Sakura…**

— **¿Uhm? —** contestó la kunoichi, distraída en su continúo descubrimiento por encontrar un nombre para la droga que consumía el cuerpo del shinobi.

— **¿Recuerdas en lo que estuvimos trabajando hace dos meses?**

Sakura, que había estado concentrada en su exhaustivo examen levantó la cabeza rápidamente como movida por un resorte. Clavó su mirada en la mano derecha de su maestra y abrió los ojos, asombrada de haber olvidado ese medicamento que estaban desarrollando.

— **Sí, pero… —** se detuvo dubitativa.

— **No tenemos otra alternativa, Sakura —** insistió Shizune **—. No podemos extraer unidades de sangre como si nada, no sabemos su tipo de sangre y analizar una muestra nos llevará horas… En ese tiempo puede empeorar, ¿no creo que quieras eso?**

¡Desde luego que no! La única razón por la que no lo llevó directamente al hospital era porque antes de preocuparse por su estado, lo enviarían de inmediato a una celda sin posibilidad de ser atendido. ¡Ella no iba a permitir eso! Sin embargo, lo que sugería Shizune podía resultar en dos cosas: lo salvaban o lo mataban.

A Sakura esa última idea no la alentaba para nada…

— **¡Ese suplemento aún no ha sido probado, Shizune! —** musitó Sakura.

La aludida suspiró contrariada, la kunoichi tenía razón, pero el que no arriesga no gana. Tenían que cuando menos intentarlo.

— **No nos queda otra alternativa… —** señaló, mirando entristecida el débil cuerpo de Itachi.

Sakura siguió la mirada de su cómplice, algo dentro de su corazón se contrajo y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Había pasado por tanto, se había aislado de tanto… ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Para nada! ¡No merecía terminar así!

Valía la pena intentarlo, valía la pena salvarle la vida con todo lo que tenía.

— **De acuerdo, Shizune, haremos lo que tú digas —** concluyó seriamente la peli-rosa.

La mujer asintió esbozando una media sonrisa, se puso en pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

— **Vuelvo enseguida, sigue manteniéndolo mientras tanto.**

Sakura asintió, no hacía falta que se lo pidiera, lo venía haciendo desde que lo encontró. Unos minutos más no la matarían. Apenas escuchó la puerta golpear contra el tabique, ella cerró los ojos y rezó una plegaria… Rogó que esa droga funcionara, rogó porque le salvara la vida a Itachi.

.

.

.

Sakura consiguió respirar con alivio al notar que el suplemento surtía un efecto favorable. Su sangre se restituía, permitiéndoles por fin sanar la única y última lesión que le impedía mantenerlo estable. Solo hasta entonces la kunoichi se permitió preocuparse por lo que sucedería más adelante, cuando Itachi despertara y no supiera donde se encontraba, o con quién.

— **Creo que lo peor ya pasó —** mencionó Shizune dando un sonoro suspiro de agotamiento.

Sakura por su parte, afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Solo cuando su colega lo dijo ella fue capaz de notar su propia fatiga. De repente se sintió mareada, la falta de alimento y el desgaste de chakra empezaban a pasarle factura. No obstante, fue la figura que vio flotar cerca de la ventana la que le hizo desencajarse.

— **¿Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien? —** la morena se acercó preocupada a la medic-nin que se había puesto repentinamente pálida.

La chica, turbada, dirigió su mirada a Shizune que lucía alarmada. Sakura a duras penas logró componer una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no quería que notara la figura que estaba parada sobre la rama del árbol tras su ventana.

— **Solo estoy cansada, Shizune. Lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar, yo haré lo mismo —** sugirió, deseando que no ofreciera quedarse.

Afortunadamente la mujer asintió comprendiendo que tenía razón, que lo mejor que podían hacer era reposar para reponer fuerzas. Por la mañana evaluarían la situación y como procederían.

— **Te acompaño.**

Ambas mujeres se levantaron del suelo y caminaron con rumbo a la salida de la morada, Shizune se despidió de la medic-nin prometiéndole regresar tan pronto como pudiera al día siguiente. Ya que tenía rondas temprano en el hospital, y ella aún estaba de licencia por lo que había sucedido en Suna. Tsunade determinó que lo mejor para su alumna era que se repusiera de todo ese ajetreo. Sakura tenía la sospecha que solo buscaba mantenerla alejada para que no indagara nada acerca del asunto de Sasuke y los Akatsuki. Ella planeaba protestar cuando volviera, no obstante, ahora le convenía mantenerse un poco bajo perfil.

Se despidió de su colega con un movimiento de mano, en cuanto la vio desaparecer por una esquina en la oscuridad de la noche, cerró la puerta y subió con rapidez los escalones hacia la habitación. Al entrar, se quedó paralizada bajo el umbral. El aire se le atoró en los pulmones y el corazón le dio un vuelco, al ver la figura parada al lado de la cabecera de la cama.

El hombre, que había estado atento evaluando la silueta maltrecha de Itachi levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia la entrada del cuarto. Sus orbes se encontraron con las de Sakura, ésta soltó un jadeo y su cara perdió color. La vio tambalearse aferrándose a la manija de la puerta.

La kunoichi separó los labios y su voz salió apenas en un murmullo con su nombre.

— **Neji…**

Seguido la chica se desvaneció, y él corrió para evitar que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo. Cuando despertara tendría muchas cosas que explicar.


	6. Confianza

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 _Recuerdos._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Drama.

 **C** **lasificación:** T.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Antes que nada agradezco a todas/os los que siguen tanto esta como mis otras historias. Como ya saben algunas me he mudado de fandom y ya no publico tanto en Fanfiction sino en Wattpad, pero es porque aquí no existe el fandom en el que me he involucrado actualmente. Trataré de no abandonar tanto tiempo estas historias, aunque a veces me resulta enteramente difícil. Sin embargo, agradezco a quienes siguen al pie del cañón y continúan dándome sus muestras de apoyo por medio de un comentario. A todos ustedes mil gracias.

Si hay algún comentario o disconformidad, ya saben, pueden dejarla ahí abajo en la cajita de comentarios. Recuerden siempre dirigirse a los escritores con respeto, yo les responderé en la medida de lo posible. Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, y les estoy enteramente agradecida por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis historias y de paso, comentarlas. Mil gracias. Es en parte por ustedes que yo sigo al pie del cañón, además de ser uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

* * *

 **Confianza.**

 _ **.**_

 _«El amor crece donde la confianza descansa. Y el amor muere donde la confianza es traicionada»._

Anónimo.

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo VI.**

* * *

 **A** brió los ojos levemente, se sentía desorientada y todo le daba vueltas. Inmediatamente notó un par de iris perla que se clavaban en los suyos. Como siempre, era fascinante verlos. Sakura nunca era capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Neji. Él la miraba con afán, de la misma manera que la vio aquella mañana cuando partieron de Suna, de la misma forma que lo venía haciendo en las últimas semanas cada vez que daba un mal paso y se tropezaba. O con los recientes mareos y desvanecimientos, a Sakura no le agradaba que la tratara como una damisela en apuros, pero entendía bien su preocupación. Aunque a veces creía que la exageraba un poco.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sakura llevó una mano a su frente y la frotó levemente antes de enderezarse, paseó su mirada alrededor percatándose que se encontraba en la sala y ella estaba recostada en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Cerró unos segundos los ojos y luego los enfocó en su pareja, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de centro de madera. Neji la oteaba con una expresión seria.

— Te desmayaste.

La medic-nin arrugó las cejas, eso era más que obvio… Debió ser el desgaste de chakra, la poca alimentación y la impresión de ver a su novio a unos cuantos metros de uno de los últimos descendientes del Clan Uchiha.

 _"¡Itachi!"_ , recordó Sakura.

Enseguida su respiración se volvió acelerada y el corazón golpeteó en sus oídos. Neji la observó intuyendo que se alteraba de nuevo, soltó un suspiro cansado y le tomó la mano.

— Cálmate — pidió en tono mesurado.

Sakura sabía que debía guardar sosiego, después de todo Neji seguía ahí, prueba que cuando menos le permitiría explicarle porqué tenía a Itachi Uchiha en su casa, postrado en su cama. Respiró profundamente, se enderezó y bajó los pies al suelo. El mareo empezaba a ceder, apretó la mano de su novio.

— ¿Quieres té?

Se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina. No, él no quería té, lo que quería era una explicación. No obstante, sabía que Sakura se explicaba mejor cuando desarrollaba alguna tarea, así fuera cotidiana. Por eso la dejó hacer. Neji se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, oteó a su novia llenar la tetera con agua filtrada y luego ponerla en el fogón.

La kunoichi observó por un momento el fuego que calentaba el metal de la tetera y determinó que la mirada que Neji le daba era similar, a veces más encendida que eso incluso. Claro, las situaciones eran diferentes… Por eso, cuando decidió encararlo la recorrió un escalofrío. Intentó disiparlo desplazándose hacia uno de los muebles donde guardaba las tazas y el té verde que a él tanto le gustaba. Suspiró, no servía de nada atrasar lo inevitable.

Finalmente se decidió a volver a observarlo, Neji se mantenía apacible, con los brazos alrededor de su fuerte pecho y la mirada impenetrable incrustada en ella… La recorrió un temblor. Su novio era un hombre férreo, noble y justo. Tenía que ser sincera con él y revelarle la verdad, era la única manera para que él llegara a comprender sus razones y la magnitud de sus acciones.

El mundo de Sakura todavía giraba como una montaña rusa, se llevó una mano a la frente y la froto nerviosamente. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

— Itachi Uchiha no es lo que todos piensan — articuló, el tono era bajo y un poco vacilante.

Clavó la mirada en su novio, expectante. Neji se dedicó a alzar una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

— ¿No? — la pregunta era retórica, sin embargo, Sakura negó con la cabeza —. Asesinó a todo su Clan, Sakura, no es precisamente un alma de Dios.

Bueno, considerando los escasos detalles que tenía no era de sorprenderse escuchar la condena en la voz del heredero del Bouke. La peli-rosa sintió una pizca de rabia, la aplacó a duras penas tomando una exhalación profunda. Evitó hacer las tazas añicos, las dejó en la encimera de madera y mantuvo sus ojos en los de Neji.

— No fue por maldad y estoy segura que no lo hizo solo.

El shinobi mantuvo su postura sin alterarse ni un milímetro. No imaginaba que otra razón motivaba al heredero Uchiha a hacer semejante masacre.

— ¿Tienes pruebas?

— ¿Crees que te lo diría si no las tuviera? — las pupilas perla se contrajeron en señal de sorpresa. Sakura sonrió, de esa forma arrogante en que a veces él lo hacía para demostrarle un punto —. Sé que contigo una historia no tiene validez si no hay pruebas que la respalden, te conozco, Neji.

El hombre, aunque asombrado, sonrió. Orgulloso de que su pareja lo conociera lo suficiente. Y sobre todo, sabedor de que no se arriesgaría a tener a un shinobi de la talla de Itachi Uchiha, un ninja renegado clase S refugiado en su casa. Debía admitir que aunque Sakura fuese una persona buena y noble, no cometería semejante imprudencia sin una buena razón. Bueno, tal vez sí. Neji consideraba que el corazón de su novia era demasiado bondadoso, no le permitiría dejar a nadie moribundo, así se tratara de un asesino serial.

— ¿Y dónde están? — cuestionó.

La kunoichi suspiró un poco incómoda, sus delicadas mejillas tomaron un poco de color.

— No las tengo yo, pero puedo pedirle a Shizune que las traiga mañana temprano.

Neji alzó las cejas.

— ¿Shizune sabe de esto? — Sakura asintió.

— Ella me ayudó a restablecerlo, no podía, todavía estaba débil… — tartamudeó un poco —, ya sabes, por lo del veneno.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá si la Hokage se entera, si toda la aldea se entera?

Sakura dio un bote en su lugar, asustada por la idea de lo que albergar a un criminal de la dimensión de Itachi podía significar. Acabaría con su carrera, además, sería acusada de traición y complicidad. El exilio no sería nada, comparado con el castigo que representaría perder su título como kunoichi, como medic-nin. ¿Valía la pena?

¡Claro que sí! Lo valía con creces.

— Tengo las pruebas, Neji — repitió —. Y en dado caso de que me descubran, ni Shizune ni tú se verán involucrados. Esto ha sido decisión mía. Correré con toda la responsabilidad.

Neji no lo dudaba. De hecho, sintió admiración por su solemnidad y determinación. Estaba claro que si se arriesgaba a hacer algo tan peligroso, quería decir que sus pruebas eran de peso. Y no solo eso, sino que eran definitivas. Documentos que podían, tal vez no liberar al Uchiha de toda culpabilidad, pero sí disminuirla. Hacía falta ver para saber. De momento solo podía especular.

El shinobi contempló a Sakura, si bien lucía tranquila, su semblante pálido decía todo lo contrario. Tenía miedo y no era para menos, si la descubrían antes de tiempo posiblemente a nadie le importarían sus explicaciones. Neji suspiró con los ojos cerrados unos segundos antes de despegarse de la puerta e ir hasta ella.

— Ni lo pienses, ¿qué necesitas? — murmuró él tomándola suavemente por la cintura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

— No quiero que te involucres, Neji, no tenías que enterarte de todo esto…

— Difícil, de una manera o de otra iba a saberlo — contradijo. Ella guardó silencio, tenía razón — ¿Qué necesitas?

Sakura quería replicar, decirle que no requería nada. La verdad es que necesitaba mucho, en su mayoría tiempo. Itachi estaba muy enfermo, demasiado enfermo. No sabía que tanto daño había en él hasta que despertara, considerando el nivel de sangre que perdió y los daños que recibió, tardaría algunos días en recuperar la consciencia.

— Solo que cubras mi espalda.

Apoyó las manos sobre el torso de Neji, un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió cuando él la acercó un poco más y la apretó con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Anhelaba tanto ese contacto… Solía extrañarlo casi todo el tiempo.

— Siempre lo hago — susurró inclinándose hacia ella, sus labios se encontraron en un roce ansioso y dulce.

— Neji.

— ¿Uhm?

— El té — recordó. El shinobi alargó la mano y apagó la hornilla.

— Puede esperar.

¿Desde hace cuánto no hacían el amor? No mucho, pero la necesidad de sentir el roce de su piel al contacto de sus dedos se volvía ardorosa, casi desesperada.

Neji sabía perfectamente bien dónde y cómo tocarla para encender sus interruptores, de la misma manera que lo hacía ella. Todo era recíproco.

— De acuerdo — gimió Sakura cuando él besó su cuello y la levantó por la cintura, automáticamente enredó las piernas alrededor de Neji —. De acuerdo… — repitió mientras su novio la llevaba hasta el sofá de nuevo y la desnudaba, esta vez sin temor a que nadie los sorprendiera.


End file.
